The Final Dimension
The Final Dimension is a playable level in LEGO Dimensions. Story Mode Plot The level begins with Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle travelling through the rift loop where they re-encounter Lord Vortech. This leads to an ensuing battle in which the trio collect Locate Keystones to summon the DeLorean Time Machine--with Doc Brown, and Marty McFly--, the Defender Spaceship, and Ecto-1--with the Ghostbusters. This allows them to damage Vortech and turn off portals encrypted in his suit. On the last hole, Bane appears; the trio uses him to their advantage as he helps them destroy maelstroms used to damage Vortech. Following this battle, the Doctor bashes Vortech back to Foundation Prime. Once there, he turns the palace into "perfection". Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle use the Keystones to summon Defender, activate a Ghostbuster Proton Pack, ask GLaDOS to shoot missiles and summon a Dalek to destroy the "Foundation of All Dimensions". Once the plate is destroyed, this destroys the palace. The heroes attempt to escape, only for Vortech to attempt to defeat them once and for all. During the battle, Vortech summons many objects, which the heroes use to their advantage--such as a ramp, fireworks, and a missile launcher. Once Lord Vortech is defeated, a vortex opens behind him and he is inevitably sucked into it. The Doctor takes Batman, Gandalf, and Wyldstyle into the TARDIS where he gives them a device he, X-PO, and GLaDOS made to put Vortech into a rift loop type prison for all eternity, only for him to reveal he will be trapped in the rift if the plan works. The plans succeed, and the Doctor is revealed to have escaped the rift loop after-all. In a pre-credits scene, Sam informs the Fellowship that Gandalf will indefinitely return. Following the battle, GLaDOS sings a song about her hatred to Chell entitled You Wouldn't Know. In a post-credits scene, a strange person finds a piece of Vortech in the remains of Foundation Prime and instantly picks it up, only to become corrupted and turn into Vortech! Walkthrough Citizens in Peril * Jacob Pevsner Rule Breaker * $70,000 Studs Abilities needed to complete the Level 100% * Silver LEGO Blowup * Spinjitzu * Magic * Hacking * Relic Detection * Mini Access * Grapple * Super Strength (this type of Super Strength you have to have someone who can lift a piece of the ground up like Bane or Cyborg) * Drone Mazes * Tracking Trivia * Whilst in the rift loop, Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle summon these heroes: ** Doc Brown, and Marty McFly in the DeLorean Time Machine. ** Defender Spaceship. ** Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore in Ecto-1. * Following the level, GLaDOS will sing You Wouldn't Know. ** This is a reference to the video games she previously appears in as she sings a song at the end of these. * The "Foundation of All Dimensions" should chronologically be destroyed from the front right side first as this is where the characters learn about the idea of breaking the plate. Category:Levels Category:Index Category:Story Mode Levels Category:Article Stubs Category:2015 Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:LEGO Dimensions Levels Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Levels